Dental sanding devices are well known, and used by dentists in the removal of residues or surplus material after having performed a repair. One drawback of current dental sanding devices is that current devices require dentists to use both hands in order to manipulate the type of sanding device currently available. As such, current dental sanding devices are more complicated to use and therefore result in the patient being kept with his/her oral cavity open for a longer period of time.